Let the Fun Begin
by Volleyballgirl18
Summary: Spencer, Emily, Aria, Hanna, and Alison are all in university and are living together. What could be better then living with your best friends? The girls decided to make this a year to remember. So let the fun begin. You will see Romance, Drama, Betrayal, Secrets, and Friendship. There is no A. Ezra is there age. Please read it is better then the summary.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

**I got this amazing ide and I wanted to make it into a story I am sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I will try and post once a week. I am so excited about this story so please review and tell me what you think. You are all amazing:* Check out my other stories if you have the chance. BTW the start is going to be a bit boring but then eventually it going to be packed with drama, love, secrets, betrayal so stay tuned:***

**Prologue**

Spencer's POV

My name is Spencer Hasting. I am 20. I go to University of California with my 4 best friends. Emily is the one who is beautiful tanned, super athletic and super sweet, she is training to become an Olympic swimmer. Then there is Aria, she is our short little pixie. She is very talented in the art department. She is always there for all of us. She is schooling to become an art teacher. Next is Hannah, she is the funniest one of the group, she keeps us all entertained. She is also our fashion diva, always has the best clothes and shoes. Well her and Alison. Hannah has never been afraid to stick up for her friends. Hannah wants to be a fashion designer. Then last but not least is Alison. Let just say we wouldn't be friends if it weren't for Alison. Alison brought us all together and we have been unstoppable ever since. Alison has gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes. She is very popular especially with the guys. But she always is choosing us instead of guys. She wants to become an event planner, because that girl can sure throw a party. Then there's me. I am Spencer Hastings, I have always been known as the smart and competitive one. I love my friends with all my heart; they are more like my family. We all decided to go to University of California because it had all the programs we all wanted and we didn't want to spilt up. I am here for the therapist program because I like helping people. Also because my family never really expected me, plus they were very pissed when I decide not to become a lawyer. Emily, Aria, Hannah, Alison and I were the most popular girls in high school and we still are in University. We are all in our second year; we live in the same apartment about 5 minutes away from the school. We always know how to have a good time and we are making our University years even more fun. So people let the fun begin.

**Disclaimer: Just to make it simple I don't own anything from this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Let's get it started

General POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP Aria gets up from her bed. Today is the first day of their 2 year in university. Its exciting because now there not the newbie. They know their way around. Aria gets up from her bed. She is in her monster pjs, a tank top with a purple monster in the middle and fizzy sleeping shorts with colour monster all around them. She puts on her pink fuzzy slippers and walks down the hall to wake up the girls. But deciding to make the job easier she grabs the air horn from her room. All the girls rooms are connected in 1 hallway, the hallway leads into the living room where the kitchen is attached. Each girl as a separate bathroom in their room. Aria takes the air horn and wakes down the hallway pressing on it.

"WAKE UP BITCHES!" Aria yells. After about a minute of pressing the air horn she stops.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ARIA, IM TRYING TO SLEEP" Hanna yells. Aria goes into Hannah's room.

"Aww, I'm sorry, does princess need her beauty sleep? Well too bad we have class in an hour. So get up and make yourself look fabulous." Aria says before close the door and walking back to her room to get ready.

Hanna groans while getting up. Luckily she took a shower last night so she doesn't have to worry about one this morning. She gets up and grabs her black semi-leather high skirt, with a tight teal crop top tee-shirt. And to top it off she gets her black wedges. Hanna walks into the bathroom and washes her and begins to get ready for today. Today is the first day. The day where you want to make an impression on every one.

With the other girls they got up right when Aria blows the horn. Spencer got up and had a shower first. Once she was done with the shower she went to her dresser to get her clothes. At the start of last year the girls took Spencer out for a shopping spree to change her wardrobe because it was too school girl nerd. She had to admit she kind of liked the style now. She chose to wear a pair of high wasted jean shorts with a peach button up shirt that was a crop top. Also she had I white baggy sweater with it. To top it off she added her black toms. Spencer was still against wearing a lot of makeup. She only wore the simple foundation and she straightened her hair. Since she was the first one done getting ready she packed her bag and went into the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. Going with the quick and easy eggs with bacon and fruit.

Down the hall Alison being Alison had to make sure her outfit was perfect so if there are any hot guys they would have their eyes on her. She went with light ripped jean short shorts. With a black lace tank top and a red rose cardigan. She curled her hair in her signature waves and put on her make up. The most important part of her outfit was obvious the shoes, she was wearing silver sparkly pumps.

Aria decided to stick with here regular outfit. She wore black leggings with a baggy plaid shirt. She straightened her hair and wore a black beanie. She wore knee high brown boots with a heel.

Lastly Emily was always the simplest style of them all. She just wore black short shorts with a white muscle shirt that said Stressed, Depressed but well dressed. To top it off she always wore black toms. She left her hair in waves.

All the girls packed their bags and went into the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Hey Spence, thanks for cooking breakfast" Emily said scenery.

"No problem I was done getting ready anyways." Spencer replied.

"Can I just say girls we all look fabulous and everybody is going to drool when the see us" Hanna stats. All the girls laugh but agree.

"We have 15 minutes till classes start do you want to head out now?" Aria asked.

"Ya let's just get our bags and then we can head out" Alison replies. Before the left Spencer's parents bought her a new car that all the girls use. They all got their bags and drove to the school. Once they got to the school they connected arms and walked in like they ruled the world.

"Let the fun begin shall we?" Alison jokes before they start walking. As they walk and laugh they notice lots of people staring.

"First day and people are already staring. Does it make you feel special?" Hanna says. They continue to walk when you notice a group of guys that are 1 year older than them looking at them. All the guys are on the football team. There's Toby the captain, Caleb, Noel, Jason, Holden and Ezra. All the guys are staring at the girls and smiling. The girls smile back but continue to walk.

"If all the guys look like that. I won't mind the staring at all" Aria says causing them all to laugh.

"I call dibs on the shaggy haired guy. Because damn he's sexy" Hanna says with a smile.

"Only you Hanna would dibs a guy with shaggy hair" Alison jokes. Hanna nudges Alison but laughs.

"Well I want Holden" Alison stats. "What about you Aria how do you want?"

"I don't know. I find 2 of them cute but I don't know which one I like more" Aria says shyly.

"Woo. Aria's going for 2 guys instead of 1" Hanna jokes.

"Shut up Hanna. What about you Spence? Any guys catch your eye?" Aria asks. Spencer just shrugs.

"I can't really focus on guys right now. I have a lot of studying to do this year." Spencer stats.

"Aww, come on Spence you can always make time for a guy. Plus I am pretty sure I saw Toby checking you out" Alison replies while winking.

"Whatever Alison, keep dreaming. Anyways Emily how are things going with you and Paige?" Spencer asks Emily.

"Pretty good. It's just hard going to 2 different schools." Emily replies sadly. "But anyways, we have to get to class. See you after. Then maybe we can get lunch at the Grille."

"Ok bye girls" they all say before leaving.

Spencer's POV

I have my math lecture first. It's for 2 hours. YAY, just kidding. I am not a big fan of math but I am really good at it. I walk into class and take a seat in the middle of class. I have a few minutes left before the lecture starts so I take out my iPhone and go on instagram. I keep scrolling when someone whispers in my ear.

"You know it's not good to be on your phone during class" the whisper making me jump and causing shiver to go down my spine. I look up and see the one and only Toby Cavanaugh.

"You know it not nice to sneak up on people. But if you haven't noticed the class hasn't started yet" I reply before going back to my phone.

"Technically I didn't sneak up on you. You just weren't pay attention to notice that I am sitting beside you." Toby replies.

"So now the question is why are you sitting beside me when there are plenty of other sits in the class?" I ask while put my phone way.

"Well if you haven't notice this is my desk and has been for a while" he says has he points down to where be name is engraved in the desk. "Also, I body just goes where it wants to when it see a pretty lady" he flirts.

"Oh please go find other girl to flirt with. I am here to learn" I say before turning to the teacher as the lecture begins. A few minutes into the lecture I notice Toby staring at me.

"You know if you keep staring at me you are never going to learn anything" I whisper.

"Oh but I am learning something. I am learning every inch of your beautiful face. Why is my staring distracting you?" he asks.

"Yes, and I am trying to learn now stop." I stat before turning back to the teacher and writing down what he says.

"I will stop if you give me your number." Toby says.

"No, I don't give my number to strangers and certain not you" I snap.

"Ouch, I'm hurt" he says put his hand up against his heart. "Fine I guess I will just have to keep staring and bothering you to get your number" He stats. He keeps staring at me for 20 minutes. I find it hard to focus because he keeps staring at me. So I just decide to give him my number because I know he is not going to leave me alone.

"Fine, here. Now stop staring at me and pay attention" I say while handing him my number on a piece of paper. He stops bothering me for the rest of the class. 10 minutes before we leave we are told we have to do a project with a partner, but the teacher will be giving the partners. I hate working with people because I get stuck doing most of the work.

"So the partners are Danielle Williams and John Gardiner. Emma Smith and Ethan Cooper. Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh…." Of course! The one person I didn't want as a partner I got. Well this is going to a long project.

"Hey partner" Toby smirks. I just glare at him. Eventually the class ends and we all leave. I start packing my things when Toby whispers in my ears.

"See you soon Spencer" he whisper before leaving with a smirk on his face. Well this is official the worst class.

**Author's Note **

**So this is just the start. Please tell me what you think. I will update as much as I can. Please review and/or PM if you have a suggestion or question. Thank you for reading. Please tell me if you are Team Jaria or Ezria. Please review and tell me. See you soon**

**Kisses Volleyballgirl:***


	3. Chapter 2: The chat, flirty or normal?

Chapter 2: The Chat flirty or normal

**Author's Note **

**This is mostly going to be a Spoby Story but it will also have some of the other couples too. Please tell me if I should do Jason and Aria as a couple or Ezra and Aria as a couple. Review Review Review. Love you all:***

Spencer's POV

Right when I get out of the class I group chat the girls to meet at the grille because I need to tell them what went down in my class. Secretly I have to admit Toby is not ugly at all. He is pretty hot. But it cocky attitude ruins his looks. I hate guys who think they are all that and can get any girl they want. Plus I really need to focus on my classes.

_To: The Girls _

_Hey I really need to talk meet at the Grille in 20 minutes?_

_From: Spencie:*_

_From: littlepixieAria_

_Ok, I will meet you there. My class is almost done._

_From: Eminthewater_

_Ya. See you soon._

_From: ThebeautifulHanna_

_Yep I'm down. _

_From: Alisoninwonderland_

_Kk. See you soon my lovelies*_

I decide to you ahead down to the grille to get us a spot. Once I am at the Grille I sit and wait for the girls. After about 5 minutes I notice group come in. it's a group of guys and of course Toby is in that group. God I can't catch a break with this kid. I pretend to look into my purse hoping he doesn't notice me and walk over here. Luckily they keep walking by and don't even look at me.

"What are you looking for?" Aria asks causing me to jump because I didn't even know she was there.

"Jesus Aria way to scare girl." I say. I notice the girl other girls are coming in. They sit down.

"So what's the 491?" Hanna asks.

"Hanna honey, its 411" Alison corrects causing Hanna to roll her eyes.

"Nothing why does there have to be something wrong? Why can't I just have lunch with my girls?" I ask nervously because I really don't want to talk about the Toby thing with them near us. Just in case they hear. I don't want the guys getting the wrong idea.

"Nothing we can have lunch. But when you're talking all nervous we know something is up. So spill the beans" Says Emily.

"Ok, ok just try and whisper because I don't want certain people to hear" I explain. "So, guess who's in my math lecture?"

"Zac Efron!" Hanna yells. All the girls shot her a look. "What she said guess, so I did"

"Good try Hanna, but no Toby Cavanaugh"

"So what's wrong with that he hot?" asks Alison.

"Ya, but he is always very annoying and cocky. The whole time in the lecture he wouldn't leave me alone. He said he would leave me alone if I gave him my number so I did. But then the teacher gave us partner for this assignment due in 2 weeks and I got stuck with Toby. Yay me" I explain annoyed.

"What a sec? You gave Toby Cavanaugh your cell phone number?" Aria asks with a big smile on her face.

"Yes because he wouldn't leave me alone" I explain.

"Spencer and Toby sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love…" they yell.

"Will you shut up because the guys are in the grille right now. And the last thing I need is Toby thinking he actually has a chance." I say cutting them off from their singing/yelling.

"Whoa, where are they? I think we should invite them over just for you Spence. "Emily teases.

"You wouldn't dare" I challenge. I know Emily and if I said I didn't want to she wouldn't invite them.

"She wouldn't but I would. Plus we have a really big booth. It could fit 11 people." Alison says before getting up and walking over to Toby, Caleb, Holden, Noel, Jason and Ezra. Really I should never tell my friends anything again. I don't understand why they are trying to hook me up with Toby. Because it's not going to happen. They come over and of course Toby decides to sit beside me.

"Hey beautiful" he whispers in my ear causing a shiver down my spine. I don't know why that always happens when he whispers in my ear.

"Don't call me beautiful." I snap. He laughs. I look around and notice everybody else in a conversation.

"Why? I am just stating the truth" he says while winking at me. I roll my eyes.

"Think what you want. But I don't like strangers calling me beautiful" I say while trying to start a different conversation with someone else.

"But I believe we are not stranger. We have a class together, I know your full name, and I know your very competitive and determined but also very smart. I know you are beautiful but you don't like to admit it. I know your best friends names and I have your cell phone number. So we are not strangers so I can call you beautiful" he says with a smirk.

"Now you're just sounding creepy" I stat.

"It's not babe, I just pay attention when it comes to you" He replies.

"First of all don't call me babe; Second of all it still sounds creepy. Why can't you get some other girl to fantasize over?" I ask because I really want him to leave me alone. I admit he is hot. Like really hot, his deep blue eyes that you could stare into all day, they show every emotion and his amazing hair. Plus he is extremely fit…. SNAP OUT OF IT SPENCER THIS IS TOBY YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT.

"Anyways I have to go." I say grabbing my things.

"So I will see you soon then?" He asks.

"I'll see you in class" I reply "Come girls we have to head back" I tell them. They all groan in annoyance but get their stuff to leave.

"I'll see you soon beautiful" Toby calls out as we start walking back to the car.

"He called you beautiful! Aww Spencie and Toby, how cute?" Hanna says happily.

"Oh there is no Spencer and Toby. I have no time for boys, especially Toby" I reply annoyed with this conversation already.

"Come on stop being so hard on the guy. Give him a chance, you never know he could surprise you and be princess charming." Aria explains.

"Maybe if he wasn't such a cocky creep, I would give him a chance." I reply hoping the conversation will end because I am done with this and we are 2 minutes away from the apartment.

"Whatever Spence, just remember that when you are a 40-year-old virgin." Alison explains. I am kind of hurt that they think just because I don't want to date this one guy that I am going to die alone. Once we get to the apartment I get my stuff and head to my room, where I plan to spend the rest of my night.

"Come on Spence; don't be like this we are just trying to help you find love. I know you say you don't need it and don't have time for love but it may surprise you. It sure as hell surprised me. Just think about what we said" Emily explains before leaving. Maybe they are right I don't really know what love feels like. My parents never really showed their love, and I have had a few boyfriends but never love. Maybe this year I will try and loosen up a little bit but I will not get into anything serious with Toby. Plus I think it would be fun to joke around with Toby a little bit. I notice the time its 8:36pm so I decide to check my phone.

_From: Toby _

_Hey beautiful_

_**From: Spencer **_

_**What did I tell you about calling me beautiful creep?**_

_From: Toby_

_I can't help the truth. Fine can I call you stunning, gorgeous, ravishing, pretty, cute, elegant or exquisite?_

_**From: Spencer**_

_**Ravishing? Really Toby? And you can call me whatever you want but I am not going to believe it so…**_

_From: Toby_

_Good because now you're me is saved as Sexy. And you should believe it because you are all those words and more. I don't get why you don't believe you are gorgeous. Because I have never met someone as interesting, beautiful, smart and stubborn as you._

I can feel my cheeks heating up. Thank god Toby isn't here or he would notice how I am reacting.

_**From: Spencer **_

_**Believe what you want. Anyways what are you up to now?**_

_From: Toby_

_Nothing really just lying in bed relaxing from football practice and talking to you. What are you up to on this fine evening?_

_**From: Spencer **_

_**Fun. Is the team good this year? And I'm not doing anything**_

_From: Toby_

_What are you talking about we are good every year? ;) And are you coming to our game on Thursday?_

Today is Monday so that means is game is in 3 days. It's the first game of the season so everybody goes.

_**From: Spencer**_

_**I don't know? I have better things to do with my life**_

_From: Toby _

_I am hurt :( and football is more complicated than you think. Plus you have to be very fit for certain positions. You should come. Please please please Spencer. You could be our good lucky charm ;) I promise I will stop bothering you in class for a week if you come to the game wearing my extra jersey. _

I actually am thinking about going. I week without Toby bothering me in class could really help. Please I think kind of cute that he wants me to wear his jersey. This is the sweet part of Toby I really like. I guess my friends were right, once I got to know Toby he seems like a pretty normal guy.

_**From: Spencer**_

_**I don't know. Going to the game and wearing your jersey, that's a lot to ask. Make it 2 weeks without bothering me and you have yourself a deal.**_

_From: Toby_

_Make it 1 week and a half and I will take it. Plus I think you will look really cute in my jersey. Though I think it's going to be very big on your petite body. Anyways I have to go to sleep. Goodnight gorgeous._

_**From: Spencer**_

_**Ok I will take a week and a half. Goodnight Toby**_

I go to sleep smiling. Oh god what have I got myself into.

**Author's Note**

**This story is going to be mostly Spoby with a little bit of Haleb, Pailey and Jaria or Ezria. There is nothing better than a cute flirty text conversation. I love it! Plus I love the idea of girlfriends wearing their boyfriend's jersey. I do it. Even though Spencer and Toby aren't dating yet ;) Please review for an update. I may not update for a few days because exams start tomorrow but see you soon. Love you all:***

**Kisses:* Volleyballgirl18**


	4. Chapter 3- The Challenge

Chapter 3: The Challenge

**Hey guys I may not be able to update in a while. I am pretty sure I failed my science exam so my parents are going to take away my laptop. But you never know. So I will update as soon as I can. There is going to be a lot of Spoby flirty texts in the next few chapters. Thank you so much for the reviews. Love you all.**

Spencer's POV

I am the first one to wake up today. I want to talk to the girls about going to the football game on Thursday. Its 2 days away. I think it would be fun, plus I know the girls will say yes right away because their crushes are on the team. I get up and I figure today I want to look extra cute. I decide on a white peplum top that is low cut in the back. Plus with black tights with leather on the side. I have never been a girl who loves heels so I decide on white Toms this morning. I wavy my hair just a little bit. I have to admit I look pretty good. I walk down the hall going into every room waking the girls up so they can get ready for school. Once I am done that I go in to the kitchen and grab an apple to eat. I am not very hunger this morning. Knowing these girls they will take a while getting ready so I go sit down on the couch and look at my IPhone.

_1 new message_

_From: Toby _

_Hey sexy_

I roll my eyes. This kid never gives up.

_**From: Spencer**_

_**I'm not sexy but hey**_

_From: Toby_

_I find you very sexy. But have you decided if you are coming to my game?_

_**From: Spencer**_

_**I don't know yet. Maybe if you come to my volleyball game on Friday I will come to your game on Thursday. Deal?**_

I am very competitive so I decided to try out for some sports when I was younger. I don't know why but volleyball always stuck with me.

_From: Toby _

_I guess I could make that deal. Anyways I have to get ready for class. I will bring that jersey with me to class._

_**From: Spencer**_

_**Whoa, I didn't say anything about wearing your jersey**_

_From: Toby _

_Too late ;) see you soon Spence._

I can't help but laugh.

"What you laughing about?" asks Hanna, looking over my shoulder.

"Nothing important" I reply shyly.

Hanna's POV

I get out of my room and head down to the living room. I notice Spencer sitting with her phone in her hand texting and smiling. I decide to go see what she is looking at or texting. It's probably a boy! What am I kidding she rarely talks about anything but school. I look over her shoulder and I see the name Toby. That can't be, Spencer Hastings is actually talking to Toby Cavanaugh.

"What you laughing about?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing important" she replies shyly. THAT IT SHE IS HIDING SOMETHING! My little Spencie is keeping secrets about her whittle crush. I decide I need to tell the girls.

"I'll be right back" I say before walking fast to Aria's room. I text Emily, and Ali to meet us in there that there is an emergency.

"What's the emergency?" Emily asks first.

"I think Spencer has a little crush on Toby" I reply.

"Aww, that's so cute. We should totally help them get together. "Alison adds.

"That's what I was thinking. I know the guys have a home game tomorrow because Caleb told me. So we should bring it to that" I reply.

"It's not much but it works for now." Alison stats before us all leave the room so Spencer doesn't question anything. Once we get into the living room us Spencer has all you her stuff ready.

"Ready to go?" She asks.

"Yep just let us get our stuff, and then we will go" Aria says. I grab my bag and head for the car. Since I am one of the first once I get shot gun. Spencer usually always drives because technically this is her car. I get in a turn the music up because I love the song that is on.

**I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy**

I sing really loud when someone turns down the music.

"HEY! That's my jam" I explain.

"I'm sorry Hanna, but I have to ask you guys something" Spencer says.

"Ok, ok ask way" I reply

"I wanted to know if you guys wanted to see the guy's football game tomorrow. I figured because it is the first game and everybody goes that we should go. So what do you say? Want to go?" Spencer asks nervously.

"Ya sure. But are you sure that is the only reason why you want to go Spence. We all know Toby is the captain and quarter back." Alison says while wiggling her eye brows. I am trying so hard not to laugh.

"NO, I just figured you guys wanted to see the game because Caleb, Holden, and Jason would be there" she says quickly getting all defensive. I think I am the only girl who can actually see the light tint of blush on her face. This is going to be fun making fun of her for that. Too bad I didn't have time because we are at school and off to our class.

Spencer's POV

Today is a long day for me. I have 3 lectures in a row. But luckily I have my easier class in the morning, math. And now Toby can't bother me because I am going to go to his game. I get into class and sit into my same stop as yesterday not thinking about who sit beside me.

"Hey gorgeous, couldn't get enough of me so you sit beside me again. If you want me just say the word" Toby says while winking. God why does this kid have to be so full of himself.

"Actually I was just sitting. I totally forgot that this was the seat beside you. But thanks for reminding me, now I have time to move spots." I reply before grabbing my stuff and finding a different spot. I am about to leave when someone grabs my wrist. I turn around and see that it was Toby.

"Please stay. I promise I will leave you alone." He pleads. I can't help but look into his blue eyes and see that he is being sincere. Gosh this guy as the best puppy dogs face ever. You can't say no to those bright blue eyes.

"Fine, but no talking I actually need to focus." I stat before sitting back down.

"Ok, and by the way I have the jersey for you." He says reaching into his bag and grabbing the jersey. His practice jersey looks almost the exact same as the real jersey. Just by looking at it you can tell it's going to be like a dress on me.

"Thanks" I say. I put the jersey in my bag and pay attention to the teacher.

Line Break

Toby did as he promised. He didn't talk the rest of the class. The rest of my day goes by in a blur. I am actually excited to go to the football game tomorrow. But I don't know why. Anyways I can't focus about that now I have a 2 and a half hour volleyball practice because our game is in 2 days. Plus I have to come up with I way for the girls not to figure out that I am wearing Toby's jersey because then they will start cays stuff about us being a couple and I don't want that. First of all we are not dating and most likely never will and second of all they will embarrass me in front of Toby. Wait, why do I care what Toby thinks of me anyways.

Volleyball practice was intense but fun. There is no angry relief better than spiking the volleyball. I have to walk home today because the girls took the car home. I start walking because for me it's a 20 minute walk and I don't want to be out here when it is pitch dark. It already is starting to get dark because it is 7:30. I walk for about 3 minutes when I notice a car slowing down beside me. Oh my god what do I do. What if it's some creep?

"Hey beautiful, why you walking out here all by yourself?" just by the name I could tell it was Toby.

"I got out from practice and the girls took the car." I stat.

"Well, let me give you a ride. A beautiful lady like you shouldn't be walking out here when it is almost dark." He replies.

"Nope, I would much rather walk then be in a truck with you." I stat harshly. That was kind of mean to say and I wish I could take it back once I see a pain look in Toby's eyes.

"Please Spence, either you get in this truck or I will pick you up and strap you down to the seat." He explains. I know he wouldn't, so I just ignore him and keep walking.

"Ok, that's it" I hear him say. He parks his truck on the side of the road and gets out. Before I know it he is beside me lifting me up.

"TOBY PUT ME DOWN!" I yell but I can't help but laugh. I start punching his back while laugh continuously.

"TOBY, YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN NOW BEFORE I GET ANGRY" I continue to yell, while he keeps walking to his truck. I can see him smiling brightly.

"Oh really Spence, and what are you going to do? Hit me with your backpack" he teases. He puts me down in the passenger seat and buckles me up before running to the driver's side and getting in.

"So, where we off to?" he asks.

"Apartment building 3 on boy Short Avenue" I reply. The drive there is silent. But it's a comfortable silence. Before I know it we reach the apartment building. I grab my bag and get out. Toby rolls the passenger side window down.

"Bye Spencer, see you at the game tomorrow"

"Bye Toby thank you for the drive" I smile and wave as he leaves. I swear that boy is 2 different people. Sweet and caring or cocky and flirty. But I really like the sweet and caring side of him if only he showed more of it. I get into the apartment and head straight to my room. Once in my room I lie on my bed and sign. I just can't figure out the real Toby Cavanaugh.

**Author's Note**

**How was that chapter. Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any other ideas. Next is Toby's Football game and Spencer's Volleyball game. Lots more flirting to come:) :):) I will update either tomorrow or Friday. See you soon love you all.**

**Kisses:* Volleyballgirl18**


	5. Chapter 4: The Game

Chapter 4; The Games

**Author's Note **

**I don't have much to say so enjoy this chapter. Thank you to all my followers and reviews. You guys are the reason why I keep writing. This chapter is going to a have all the couples in it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I wrote this chapter really quick. Love you all**

Spencer's POV

Today is the day for the football game. The boys on the football team don't have to class because they are going to get ready for the game which starts at 5pm. Whereas the girls and I only have 1 hour classes, which is nice. But I am a little nervous about the games. I don't really know why I am so nervous but I am also scared that the girls are going to make fun of me for wearing today's football jersey. After class Alison decided that we needed to go shopping because we haven't for a while and they want a cute outfit for tonight because the guys are going to be there. Of course they are going to be there, they are on the team. I don't get why they are so boy crazy. Plus I am not a huge fan of shopping. But I have all my homework done; expect for the math project that I have to do with Toby, so I have a few hours to kill.

"Hey Spence, what about these shoes for you?" she asks as she holds up 6 inch spiked heels.

"Ya like I could walk in those. Plus I don't need any new clothes, and we have been shopping for almost 2 hours. Can we go?" I ask because I don't want to shop and it is already 3pm.

"Fine, Spence let's just stop at one more store and then we can go" Hanna says as we leave Forever 21. One more store, how bad can it be? We keep walking till we are outside of Victoria Secret.

"Oh no, why do we need to go here? You guys have plenty of bras and underwear" I ask because I really don't like the idea of wearing underwear and bras that barely cover anything. What's the point of wearing them if they don't cover anything?

"It's always nice to have some new bras and underwear. Plus not to be mean Spence but my grandma has sexier underwear then you do" Aria explains. Ouch that kind of hurt. My under garments aren't that bad.

"What about something like these?" She asks showing me a bright red thong and one that says geek on it. With a bright red bra and a black and white push up bra.

"NO, I am not getting anything here so get your stuff and let's go."

"Spencer, sweetie we are going to get you stuff from here whether you like it or not. So you can stay and get some less slutty underwear and bras or you can go and we will get you the sluttiest things we can find and make sure Toby sees them." Alison threatens. Well shit. Leave it to Alison to figure out the best threat in the world.

"Fine I will stay but we are only getting a few things for me and Toby will never see any of this shit because there is nothing going on between him and me." I stat defensively.

Half an hour later we are done. They girls made me get a lot of lace stuff and some thongs even though I will most likely not wear them. We head back to the apartment and start getting ready to head out to the game. The girls want to be there 30 minutes early so we can watch them warm up and they wanted to wish them good luck before they played.

I decide to wear black tights with the jersey and brown knee high boots. I curly my hair and put on a little make up. Once I am done I walk into the living room waiting for the girls.

"Spence I think you got that jersey a little too big" Emily jokes. I can't help but blush.

"Umm, it's not my jersey" I say really quietly hoping she doesn't hear what I said.

"Whose jersey is it then?" Emily asks.

"Toby's….." I reply

"OH MY GOD, SPENCER YOU'RE WEARING TOBY'S JERSEY?" Emily yells

"SHHHH. I don't want the other girls to know they will make fun of me." I warn Emily.

"Ok, ok. But answer me this why are you wherein Toby's jersey's?" Emily asks.

"I kind of made a deal with him that if I go to his game and wear his jersey he will leave me only in class." I explain. Before she can reply the other girls came down the stairs looking amazing as always.

"Ok let's go girls" Allison says. We all walk into the car. I am happy Emily is that only one that noticed that my jersey was way too big. The field where the football team plays is about 10 minutes away from the apartment. During the ride there we just listen to music and sing. By the time we arrive at the field it is 4:20pm giving the girls 10 minutes to talk to their guys. I decide to stick with Emily because I have no one special to say good luck to.

"So Emily how are you and Paige?" I ask

"I don't know. Things are kind of hard right now. I am thinking about breaking it off because all we done lately are fight." Emily stats while shrugging he shoulders.

"That sucks. Hopefully you figure it out soon" I reply.

"What about you Spence? Anything special in your love life?"

"Ha what love life?" I question

"Well, by the looks of it a certain football player is hooked on you. Make you wear his jersey, now he is staring at you. And look now he is coming over here" Emily explains.

"Wait, he's what?" I turn around and see Toby walking over here in all his football gear.

"Emily don't you dare…" I turn around to find her. But see that she has left to go "leave me..." I continue even though she is not there.

"Well well well, I have to say you look very hot in my jersey. But I really didn't think you would wear it. "

"Thanks but a deal is a deal" I reply.

"Listen I wanted to know if um you um wanted to hang out over some coffee? You know to um finish that math project?" Toby asks nervously while put his hands through his hair. It's kind of cute how nervous he is getting.

"Ya sure. Just text me the time and day." I look around and see most of the guys out warming up. "Looks like you should get out there and warm up with them"

"Oh ya I will see you later" he says before running off a little bit.

"HEY TOBY!" I yell. He turns around and I run up to him.

"Good luck" I say before kissing his cheek. When I pull back I start blushing. I don't know what went over me and why I kissed his cheek. But the surprised look on his is quite comical.

"Oh um thanks" I hear him say before I leave and go to the stands with the girls.

**Toby POV**

Damn I have to admit Spencer looks hot tonight. And the fact that she is wearing my jersey makes it even hotter. We keep talking but I still can't stop myself from getting lost in her big brown eyes. Have we talk for a while I have to go warm up. As I start running back to the bench I hear Spencer calls my name.

"HEY TOBY" she starts running towards me. "Good luck" she says before kissing my cheek. I am really surprised that she did that. After all I really thought this girl hated me. But here we are and she just kissed my cheek. I know kissing my cheek isn't much but for us that is a lot of progress. I start smiling really big as I watch her walk to the bench. I laugh and turn around to start warming up. I am really hooked on this girl.

**Hanna's POV**

Before the game I wanted to talk with Caleb and wish him good luck. I find him really hot but I don't know how he thinks of me. When I was younger I was overweight. I was the ugliest one of all my friends, I never had any confidences. So one summer I started eating right and worked out a lot. Now I am the same size as my best friends. I have a little more confidence but I still worry about what people think of me.

I notice Caleb talking to a few of his football friends, so I just go up to him and tap his shoulder.

"Hey Caleb can we talk?" I ask him nervously.

"Ya sure Hanna**" **he smiles. We walk away from his friends.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asks

"I just wanted to wish you good luck and hope you kick ass tonight" I say smiling.

"Thanks Hanna. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner one night?" he asks.

"As a date?" I reply.

"Yes, if you want it to be. But if you just want to be friends that's fine too, I'm not trying-"

"I would love to go on a date with you." I reply cutting him off from his rambling.

"Anyways I should get out there" he says.

"Ok but good luck again" I say then go to kiss his cheek but he turns his head so I kiss him on the lips. When I pull back I laugh.

"You are sneaky" I say before give him other kiss and walk away. I hear him wolf whistle as a walk away.

"YOU STROTE THAT SEXY ASS" he yells causing some of his team meets to look. I can't help but blush.

**Spencer's POV**

It's the last quarter of the game. Our boys are far ahead of the other team and there is 2 minutes left so there is no way that they will lose. I know the girls are going to want to wait to talk to the guys and congratulate them. I continue watching the game with 1 minute left Toby takes the ball and throws it to Caleb. Caleb runs dodging the other team's defense, getting a touchdown with 5 seconds left. I cheer for the team.

5

4

3

2

1

Woohoo the boys won. The whole crowd cheers for the team. The girls and I wait for the guys to finish their talk with the coach and grab their stuff better we say good job.

"So Hanna I saw that kiss between you and Caleb" Emily says. Hanna begins to blush.

"Oh um ya he is going to take me to dinner one night" Hanna replies.

"That is awesome Hanna" I reply. The boys begin to walk to us. I watch the girls says good job to their guys while Emily and I just stand there. I feel 2 arms wrap around my waist and start spinning me. I can't help but squeal. I don't know who it is for sure but I am pretty sure I know who it is. I am turned around and staring into bright beautiful blue eyes. I just continue to stare into them like I am stuck in a trance. I don't even notice my forehead leaning against his and his hands still on my waist. I look down at his lips and notice how close his lips are to mine. Suddenly I feel his soft lips on my. I kiss back not thinking. I keep kissing him for about 30 seconds before I pull back.

"Um I'm sorry but I have to go" I say really quickly before leaving without giving him time to say anything. I race back into the car to wait for the girls. Gosh I can't believe that I let him kiss me or that I actually liked it. I am so confused.

**Toby's POV**

I kissed Spencer Hastings and she kissed me back. It felt amazing. One of the best kisses ever but it ended way too early. Before I can even process what happened Spencer is already gone towards the parking lot.

"Whoa dude. I didn't think you had it in you but you just kissed Spencer Hastings" Caleb says slapping my back. I notice that all her friends are looking at me and the guys too.

"Well I it's probably the first and last because if you didn't notice she took off pretty fast." I say pointing to the parking lot.

"I don't get why she won't give me a chance. I feel like we have a connection and that there is a chance and then she does stuff like this." I say running my hand through my hair.

"Toby, she does like you but she doesn't like your attitude. Thinking your all that, being so cocky. Spencer doesn't care how popular you are or if your rich or not. She cares about you. When I ask her about the jersey she started blushing and getting defensive about a deal. She does care about you but she doesn't want to be one of those girls where you pitch and ditch." Emily explains.

"So what do I do?" I ask.

"Well we know you are having a party on Saturday. We will bring her to the party, show her that she is special and that you will change" Aria says "If you do that maybe you have a chance. Come on girls lets go" She say before giving Jason a kiss on the cheek. All the girls leave and we boys go back to our house. I have to show Spencer that I am different then what she thinks and that she is special to me.

**Author's Note **

**SPENCER AND TOBY KISSED! Next chapter a drunken Spencer and lots of Spoby fluff. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be up on maybe Sunday I don't know though. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Thank you all for reading. I hope that was enough Spoby for you. Review if you have any question or ideas. Love you all**

**Kisses:* Volleyballgirl18**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hanna's POV

All give our crush's a little peck on the cheek before heading to the car to talk to Spence. I don't get this girl. She likes Toby and when she gets the chance to make out with him, she pulls away and runs away. We get to the car and I take the spot beside Spencer.

"What the hell Spencer? You kiss the poor guy and then you run away before he can say anything. What were you thinking?" I explain to her.

"I know. I never should have kissed him. I didn't really know what was happening. I don't like Toby" She explains.

"Spence, it's ok if you like Toby. There is nothing wrong with that. But you can't just judge a book by its cover. You actually have to get to know him and see how he really his. Maybe there is a reason why he is the way he is. Maybe he will surprise you and be the sweetest most caring person you know. You never know. But you either have to give the guy a chance and see or stop leading him on" I state.

"Damn Hanna, since when did you get so smart?" Spencer asks.

"Girl, when it comes to relationships I am the Guru" I explain. We both laugh.

"So tell me how the kiss was?" I ask.

"Ok don't tell anybody but it was amazing. His lips were so soft and full. I felt like I was melting g into him. That's why I left so fast. I didn't want to have him explain and I fall for him. I don't know I want to like him. But I just can't get over his cocky behaviour and think that I am just going to be one of those girls that he is going to have sex with and then leave. I don't want that." Spencer explains. But what she doesn't know is that I had Toby on the phone the whole time. Just so he can know that Spencer does like him but also why she doesn't want to date him.

"I get where you coming from but just think about what I said ok? Plus on Saturday we are going to a party so we got to figure out what we want to wear" I say.

"Hanna, I really don't feel like going to a party" Spencer states.

"Please Spence, please. All the girls are going and I am but Caleb isn't so I don't want to be alone. Please." I ask using the puppy dog face.

"Fine, but only for a little bit" She says.

"Thank you Spence" I say. I kind of lied. Caleb is going to the party and I probably will hang out/ make out with him the whole party. But Spencer doesn't need to know that because if she did, she wouldn't come to the party.

**Friday**

Spencer's POV

Today is my volleyball game. I am so excited but nervous. I am power position which means I am spiking a lot. Toby is coming to the game most likely because we did have a deal. I don't know why I made that deal, first of all this is the first game of the season. Which makes it nervous racking and the last thing I need is Toby here. I haven't talked to him ever since the kiss incident. I am kind of nervous and worried about seeing him. But I have to focus on the game. We are warming up now. We have a pretty intense warm up. It's 3 laps around the gym, 4 laps blocking on the net and then 4 laps spiking on the net. Then stretches with passing drills and spiking drill. Lastly, serving. Half way through the warm up I look around and see that the gym is almost full with people. The gym at the university is pretty big; they have 4 bleachers on each side for people to watch. I keep looking around until I notice Toby and the guys sitting with the girls. Toby's eyes and I's meet. He smiles and waves at me, so not being rude I wave back. I get back to practise. After 1 minutes of warm up the game begins. I start serving first because I have an amazing serve. I over hand it over and focus on the game. I let only the worries and nervousness behind me and play.

LINE BREAK

We are in our 4th set. Volleyball games are best out of 5 and you have to get to 25 points in order to win. I have played the 3 other set, so I am taking a break. I look over to the girls and notice a blonde girl talking to Toby smiling and twirling her hair. She is wearing probably one of the lowest cut shirts I have ever seen. When I look up a Toby I notice him smiling at her too. I turn around right away and focus on the game. I am so pissed off right now. I guess I was too much of a challenge and he moved on. Right when I was about to give him I chance. I knew that he will and always will be the same.

"Spence, you ready to go?" the coach asks.

"Oh I am ready" I say, because I really need to get my angry out, and no better way than spiking that ball. I get out there taking of number 24 on the team, Amanda. They serve the ball, we pass it to the setter and the setter sets for me. It is the perfect set; I ran and jump really high in the air, just over the net. I swing my arm and smash the ball right into the ground. There was no stopping that point. We continue our streak, point after point we keep winning. The setter continues to set to me. I have to admit my spikes have been the best they ever have been. We are one point away from winning this whole game. The set is a little off to me, I move so I can jump and spike it down. When I spike it down it ends up hitting the girl straight in the face, making her fall down and the ball.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" I ask her across the net. She nods her head and is still crying, but anybody would cry if they got hit in the face with a ball going at that much force. Honestly I am surprised that she didn't break her nose. We walk and shake hands with the other team saying good game. I grab my water bottle and walk up to the girls. I notice the girl is gone while Toby is still here.

"Jesus Spence, why to hurt the girl" Alison says.

"I didn't mean to, I just happened." I reply.

"Here I was thinking that you were so sweet and gentle. But after seeing that game I never want to get you mad or play volleyball against you" Caleb says causing the group to laugh.

"Honestly Spence where did all that power come from? You looked really angry in the game" Emily says.

"I found it hot, plus I have to admit your ass looks really good in this shorts" Toby says before smacking my ass.

"DON'T" I state coldly. "I am going to change and shower be right back" I say before leaving not wanting to be anywhere near Toby at the moment. I shower in the change room and change into my previous clothing. I pack all my stuff into my athletic bag and walk out of the change room.

"Hey Spence, everybody else went ahead to the restaurant to get something to eat. I said I would wait for you then we could meet up with them. "Toby says.

"Great" I say sarcastically. I begin to walk fast away from Toby, when I feel his arm wrap around my arm and spin me around to face him.

"What's the matter? Why are you so angry and distant?" he asks.

"Why don't you ask your blonde chick? Anyways I am tried and I want to go home. So bye Toby see you on Monday" I walk away leaving Toby stunned. The worst part is I was actually like this guy a lot and then he goes and screws things up. I hear bang. I turn around and saw Toby hitting the locker before walking away mad. Before I realise it I have tears streaming down my eyes. I just want to go home and fall asleep.

**Author's Note**

**I am sorry it's kind of short and the update is a little late. I am already working on the next chapter. It will probably be up on Saturday. Next chapter drunk Spencer and Spoby make-up. Love you all sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Kisses:* Volleyballgirl18**


	7. Chapter 6: Finally

Chapter 6: Finally

**Author's Note**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had nationals Friday so training was intense. I made sure that this chapter was longer than the usual just for you guys. I am really excited about this chapter. Thank you to all my reviews especially tobyequalshottness for your constant reviews making me want to write faster. Here is the new update hope you love it. Love you all**

Spencer's POV

Dear Diary

I don't know why but I decided to go to the party at the guy's house tonight. Plus I kind of promised Hannah I would go. I am just hoping I don't see Toby, but even if I do I am ignoring him. I am sorry but you can't say you like a girl and want to take her out on a date and then talk to a blonde slut at my volleyball game. God that felt good to get out. But it's just hard because there is still something deep inside of me that want to see the good in Toby. But the other part believes that he will never change, especially not for me. Man, whoever said girls were confusing was right, but guys can be even more confusing, I just want to go to this party and have fun and forget all the bad stuff that has happened this past week. Anyways the girls are going to yell at me if I keep writing instead of getting ready. TTYL

Love Spencer

I get up and walk into Alison room.

"Took you long enough. Now come on we have 3 hours till this party and you need a major make over, because honey, those sweats aren't doing anything for you" Alison says. I look around and see on top of Alison queen sized pink fluffy bed there are about 10 dresses laying flatty. On her large makeup table in the corner of the room near the window is piled with tons of makeup. I am being pushed into the shower by Hannah while Emily is doing Alison's hair.

"Make sure you shave, you never know what could happen with you and lover boy, Spence." Hanna yells.

"Oh please, keep dreaming. I wouldn't sleep with him even if he was the last man on earth" I reply before stripping down and hoping into the shower. I was my hair really quickly, shave my legs and armpits and rub lotion all over my body. Once I am done that I hop out of the shower and place a towel around me. I walk out of the bathroom and immediately am being pulled into a chair.

"Ok so Aria is going to be doing your make up while I dry your hair" Hanna says. When it comes to getting ready for a party or just wanting to look fabulous Hanna and Alison get really bossy. After about 3 hours we are all ready. Aria is wearing high wasted ripped shorts with a black top that says California and a baggy white long sleeve sweater. Emily is wearing a peach coloured tight dress with a sweetheart neckline that goes about mid-thigh. Of course Hanna being Hanna and wanting to show off her curves that she has because of hard work wore a little black dress. Alison wore a black dress always that goes about mid-thigh. It has a plunging neckline showing off her breasts. Lastly, not having much chose I am wearing a bold red dress that goes about mid-thigh. I have a sweet heart neckline. I have to admit I kind of love the dress because it shows off my every curve and makes me feel sexy. We grab our purses and head off to the party about 45 minutes after it started. What the hell? Better to be late.

Line Break

We arrive to the party and there are tons of people already, the music is blasting. I am surprised that the neighbours haven't complained yet. We walk into the door and you can smell the alcohol. There are people dance on each other and people drinking. God what did I get myself into.

"I am going to get a drink anybody coming?" I ask.

"Ya" Emil says.

"Well we are going to find our men" Hanna says. Wait, what?

"Hanna I thought you were making me come to this party because Caleb wasn't going to be there" I say.

"I just said that because you wouldn't come if you didn't have a good reason. You need to let loose and have fun" Hanna says before running and jumping on Caleb.

"Ok now I really need a drink" I say. We walk over to the punch bowl. I grab a glass and chug it. That is definitely vodka and cranberry juice, but mostly vodka. I continue to drink my drinks pretty fast as I talk to Emily because she is the only friend I have that doesn't have her lover here.

"Spence, you have had a lot to drink. You should slow down or drink some water." Emily says. I know I am really tipsy but I don't think I am drunk. I am having a lot of fun. I begin to walk away a little wobbly. Just as I am about to fall some arms catch me, pulling me into a hug. My vision is a little blurred so I can't see who it is. Yep, maybe I am drunk because I just start giggling.

"Are you ok?" he says in a sexy British accent.

"Ya I am. But thanks for saving me" I flirt, while caressing his cheek.

"Anything for a beautiful lady" He replies. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure why not?" I reply. Before I know what is happening I am being pulled on to the dance floor. He turns me around so the ass is grinding his crotch. I have had I little too much to drink so I just go along with it. What the hello? What harm could it do? I ask myself. We continue dancing for a while. What I don't notice was Toby watching us with a sad look on his face.

"Let's go somewhere more quiet" he whispers in my hear. I realize that it did nothing to me. When Toby whispers in my ear I shiver in pleasure and have the need to turn around and kiss him. While I am thinking about this I am being pulling into a hallway wear not many people are. He pushes me up against the wall and starts kissing my neck. I don't like it. It doesn't feel right.

"Wait, I don't even know your name" I say, trying to delay him so I can escape. Not that he seems like I bad guy but I have had way too much to drink to do whatever he thinks we are going to do.

"Wren. I already know your name" he says. That is really creepy. But I guess me being in the popular group a lot of people know my name. He goes into kiss me again when I hear Toby's voice.

"Spence there you are. I have been looking for you baby" he says before kissing my cheek. I am really confused on what's going on. Those drinks are really hitting me.

"Wait your dating someone. I didn't know, but I guess it's because I never see you guys looking like a couple. Just to let you know I don't believe that you are really a couple. So just back away she is mine." Wren says.

"Even if we weren't a couple, which we are, you are sick trying to take advantage of her when she has had way too much to drink" Toby says before grabbing my hand and walking into a room. Toby is really sexy when he stands up for me.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"We are in my room. Spence, how much have you had to drink?" Toby asks.

"A lot" I giggle. I walk over to the bed where Toby is sitting. I begin to rub Toby's shoulders. "You know you are really sexy when you stick up for me" I say.

"Spence, you're really drunk. You're not going to remember any of this in the morning" he says taking my hands and putting them on my lap. I begin to pout.

"But I want you Toby. Isn't that why you wanted me? For sex?" I ask not thinking about what I am saying. I see a hurt look go across his face.

"No Spence I don't want you just for sex. I want to take you on dates, I want to be able to kiss you when you look cute, which is always. I want to help you when you're stressed or take care of you when you're sick. I don't want you for sex, I'm not like that" He explains. I stand up and start pacing. Why does this kid say this stuff when we are together not with tons of people around.

"Toby I swear you are 2 different people. You're a cocky jerk around a group of people, but when it's just us 2 you are sweet and caring. Why do you have to be such a jerk and then maybe I would give you a chance" I say.

"I know Spence and I am trying" he says reaching out to grab my hand.

"Well if yesterday was you trying then you got to try a lot harder" I say. Toby begins to laugh. If he wants to laugh at this then obviously he will never change. I begin to walk to the door, when he grabs me and pulls me back.

"Spencer, that girl was a lesbian. She was talking with Emily, not me." He explains. I begin to blush at the fact that I should have let explain yesterday. I look down feeling stupid.

"Anyways I should get going" I say walking to the door.

"No you don't" he grabs me by the waist and picks me up. "You have had way too much to drink that I am making you stay here. You are going to change and sleep in my bed while I sleep on the floor." He explains.

"Toby first of all this is your room and if I am staying you are going to share this bed with me and second of all I don't have any clothes." I explain. Toby walks over to his dresser and grabs boxers and a baggy t-shirt with an anchor in the side pocket.

"Top or bottom?" he asks. Wait is he serious? "I am just kidding Spence" he says before throwing me both the boxers and top. I walk into the bathroom and change. I have to admit I really like his clothes. There so soft and smell like him. I walk out and see him sitting on the bed with just long pj pants on. Damn… I think that alcohol it my sex drive. Me still being really drunk I crawl up on the bed and put my legs on both side of his body.

"Uh... Spence what are you doing" he asks trying to shift away.

"Please Toby I want you" I say. I trail my fingers up and down his abs. he grabs my hands and stops them. He flips us over.

"Spencer, I am not going to take advantage of you. The last thing I want is to have sex with someone especially you and not remember it in the morning. It should be special." He explains.

"But Toby you are so sexy and I just want to love you" I say. "Meow"

"Spence did you just Meow?" he asks laughing and rolling onto his back.

"Yes, I did I am a kitty and I am ready to pounce" I say. Toby laughs even more.

"Ok well time for kitty to go to bed" Toby says.

"But I don't want to go to bed" I whine like a little kid.

"If you go to bed right now, then in the morning I will make you whatever you want" Toby says.

"WALFLES?" I ask. He laughs again.

"Ya sure waffle" he replies.

"Ok" I say. Get up on to my side of the bed. I slide into the covers and begin to fall asleep. "Thanks for taking care of me Toby" I say.

"You really are something Spencer. But it was my pleasure." He replies.

"I know, but you love me because of it." I say sleepily.

"Whatever you say Spence" Toby says rolling onto his back.

"I love you Toby" I say right before I fall asleep.

LINE BREAK

When I wake up the next morning my head starts pounding. I look around and notice I am not in my own bed and I am not wearing my own clothes. Well shit what did I get myself into? I don't remember anything that happened last night. All I can remember is talking to Emily. Maybe if I am quiet I can leave without being noticed. When I go to grab my dress off of the floor I see a picture of Toby and some other lady that looks kind of like his mom, because they look alike. Shit, this is Toby's room. I slept in Toby's bed in his clothes. I hear footsteps coming towards the room. I run back into the bed and pretend that I just woke up.

"Hey sleepyhead. It's almost 1 in the afternoon. I brought you Advil, water and waffles as insisted. I also brought bacon to get those fatty foods into you to help with the headache. How you feeling?" he asks.

"I have a massive headache and I can't remember anything from last night. So I am a little confused on why I am in your bed sleeping in your clothes." I say. "So can you please enlighten me?" I ask. I eat my breakfast while listening to Toby explains the story from start to finish. At some parts I laugh and at others I feel embarrassed about how I acted. When Toby finishes the story I feel like he missed something because he got really nervous at the end. The story just stopped at me thanking him but whatever.

Toby's POV

I make food for Spencer knowing she is going to need it with a killer hangover judging by the amount of drinks she had. I walk up into the room with all the necessary stuff for a hangover. I notice that she just got up.

"Hey sleepyhead. It's almost 1 in the afternoon. I brought you Advil, water and waffles as insisted. I also brought bacon to get those fatty foods into you to help with the headache. How you feeling?" I ask.

"I have a massive headache and I can't remember anything from last night. So I am a little confused on why I am in your bed sleeping in your clothes." Spencer says. "So can you please enlighten me?" She asks. I explain the whole story to her from start to finish as she eats her food. I decide to leave about the I love you stuff because I know that will creep her out and she will want to leave right away. Plus I don't really know what to think of it. Because of that little comment I got next to nothing sleep last night. I can't think about it right now with Spencer sitting there looking super cute in my clothing.

"So for this lazy day, and since its Sunday there is nothing much to do, I planned to watch movie all day and just sit here and relax." I state.

"Who says I am staying here all day?" she challenges.

"Well first of all missy I said so and second of all the girls took the car home so you would have no drive" I challenge back while smirking.

"Well, it looks like I am staying here Cavanaugh" She replies. God she is so cute.

"So which one first, Step Brother or 21 jump street?" I ask.

"Well they are both really good movie but I will go with Step Brothers" she replies.

"Good choice Hastings" I say before walking over to the DVD player and putting it in. Spencer and I both snuggle into the blankets and watch the movie. We both are laughing a lot but all I can notice is Spencer's laugh and how it lights up her whole face.

"You're staring" she says causing me to laugh and blush.

"Just admiring this beauty beside me in my bed" I reply making her blush.

"Is it bad but I never want to leave this moment? I like having you like this, it's more fun. Plus I think you bring out the little kid side in me" she says.

"I never want to leave this either. But maybe we should make this a tradition you and I on Sundays is our lazy day together. Does that work?" I ask nervously hoping she would say yes.

"Hmmm…. That does sound like a good plan." She replies making my whole face break out in a smile. We continue watching the movie and the hunger games.

"Toby?" she whines like a little kid.

"Yes?" I reply.

"I want chocolate chip cookies" she says and I laugh.

"Well, then let's go make some" I say.

"Really?" she asks with a really happy face.

"Really. Plus all the guys have gone out so we have the kitchen to ourselves" I state. We both run down stair and grab the ingredients.

"Just to warning you Toby, I can't cook very well. Like I mean I burn water kind of thing." She explains.

"While I just you are going to learn today." I explain. We put all the ingredients into the bowl and mix them. We roll them into little balls and put them on the pan. Then we placed the pan into the oven and let them cook for 15 minutes.

"Uh, Toby you got a little flour on your face" she points out. I begin to rub my face.

"Where?" I question.

"Right there" she says flicking flour in my face and them laughing.

"Oh Hastings it's on" I say grabbing flour and throwing it at her. We go into a full blown food fight. I reach and grab her waist, when I grab her I spill on some egg whites and fall to the ground. Spencer lands right on top of me. We both look into each other's eyes. I don't want to make the first move and scare her off. When I think she is about to kiss me her eyes go wide and she gets up super-fast.

"The cookies!" she yells. She grabs the oven mitts and takes the cookies out. There a little over done but it's not a big deal. She puts them down really quickly and then takes the oven mitt off cursing under her breath.

"Hey you ok?" I ask walking up to her.

"Ya. There must have been a hole in the oven mitt and I burnt my finger" she explains.

"Well, come here" I grab her hand being careful not to touch the burn. I put it under cold water and hold it there. After a while I put burn ointment on a then bandage it. We grab the cookies and keep watching movies after we clean the kitchen. After about 2 or 3 more movies Spencer has to go home. I don't want her to but what can I do.

"Do you want to come over tomorrow night so we can finish that math project?" I ask.

"Ya sure. And Toby thanks you for today. It was a lot of fun" she says before kissing me on the lips. I am a little surprised at first but I instantly wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her back. We continue kissing for about 2 more minutes before we both pull back. I already miss the feeling of her lips.

"Bye Toby" she says with a smile. I can't think of any words right now because I am still focused on that kiss so I wave goodbye. She begins to walk away but I need one more kiss before she goes. I grab her hand and pull her back to me. I kiss her really quickly on the lips and then let her go. She smiles again and walks away into Emily's car where she is waiting.

"And Toby. I may just take you up on that date offer" she says before getting in the car.

That woman is going to be the death of me.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please review and tell me what you think. Nothing makes me write faster than all those amazing reviews and follows. Please keep following and favouring. I love you all. So remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Kisses:* Volleyballgirl18**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The boys

**Please keep leaving your amazing reviews, they make me want to write more and faster. This chapter is kind of short but I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Thank you to my amazing continuous reviews. I couldn't be happier to have you following my story. You all make my day every day. So enjoy this new chapter.**

Spencer's POV

I was kind of distracted in class today. All I could think of was Toby and I and why I let myself get so comfortable around him. Now he is going to think he might actually have a chance at us dating. Not that he is unattractive or not sweet, it just that he is not my type. To tell you the truth I don't really know what my type is. I barely have had time to date. I decide since I have nothing else to do I will go to Toby's early so we can get done with this project. I drive to the guy's house by myself. I told the girls that I was going to the library to studying. The last thing I need is making little couple name or saying how cute we are, when there is nothing going on. I notice the guy's cars outside of the house but not Toby's truck. Great. Now I have to spend the time with my brother and his friends. Most likely being idiots and talking about stuff that I don't want to hear about. I bet your wondering who my brother is. Well Jason is my brother, or half-brother. My dad had an affair and Jason was made. A lot of people don't know about us being siblings because we don't tell them. But Jason and I are pretty good friends. I walk up to the door and knock. Caleb opens the door.

"Well well well, if it is Spencer Hastings. Did you figure out you like Toby and came to give him some fun, if you know what I mean" Caleb says while winking and humping the air.

"EW gross and no we have to finish a project and then I am done with this place" I reply pushing into the house.

"Come on Spencie, you know you would miss us if you never saw us again" Caleb explains.

"Caleb leaves her alone. And nope would miss you Caleb" Jason states.

"I'm hurt Jase." He says putting a hand over his heart and pretending to fall on the ground.

"Whatever. Hey Spence didn't know you were coming over" Jason says.

"Ya, well Toby and I needed to finish a math assignment for class." I explain.

"Oh, well he won't be back for another hour or so. But you can stick around and hang out with us" Jason says.

"Sure why not?" I say. We all sit on the couches. I watch the boys play their video games. It's actually quite amusing. Whenever one of them loses they start beating each other up.

"So Spence, what going on between you and Toby?" Holden asks.

"What do you mean? " I reply obviously knowing what he meant.

"Well, yesterday after you left Toby was very smiling cooked us all dinner, which FYI he never does, so what happening?" Holden asks again. All the boys stopped playing the game and watched and waited for me to reply.

"Nothing happened. We were both hung over and just had a lazy day like friends. Nothing more than friends" I reply.

"Ya that's what they all say" Ezra replies.

"What's up with you guys and your girlfriends?" I ask trying to get the conversation off of me.

"Ya about that Aria's birthday are soon and I don't know what to get her" Jason says.

"Well Aria really loves art. Take her to an art show or something. Or get her art supplies. But she is also one for weird jewellery too." I explain.

"Thanks so much Spence" Jason says.

"No Problem" I reply.

"Well, if you want to know Hanna is amazing. Buts she talks about you and Toby a lot. And how your too stupid realize that he really likes you. No offense" Caleb says.

"So Spencer, going back to you. Is there any way that you and Toby will go out?" Ezra asks.

"I don't know. I think we are better off has friends. Plus I couldn't see Toby settling down with one girl, he is too much of a player. He would eventually get bored off me and then leave and I don't want that. So no there is not much of a chance of us getting together" I answer honestly. I look and see the guys the wide eyes staring at something behind me. I turn around and see Toby standing there with sad eyes. Well shit...I didn't even notice him come in. I look at his clothes and see their wet. Most likely from the rain. He looks so upset and angry. I am about to say something when he starts walking back out the door. Not knowing what to do I run after him. I forgot to grab a coat, so I am running down the street chasing Toby in the pouring rain wearing a t-shirt, skirt and shoes.

"TOBY!" I yell after him.

"TOBY! PLEASE STOP RUNNING SO WE CAN TALK!" I continue. He stops in his place and turns around.

"Why Spencer?! Why do you want to talk?!" he asks. I don't really know how to answer.

"I just want to explain. I don't want to lose you." I say honestly. The tears welling in my eyes. I am so confused. He is a good friend. But I just not sure I am ready to be more then friends.

" I don't even know what I am too you Spence! One day we are kissing and snuggling and then the next you are explaining to my roommates that all we are is friends." He states angrily.

"I don't know I am confused" I say.

"Well maybe you should figure your shit out before you continue to string me along thinking that maybe I have a chance." He says sadly.

"I'm trying to figure it out! It's just that I want to be happy with you, but I don't want to let myself fall for you and be one of those girls who you just dump" I explain.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you will never be like one of those girls!? You make me better, you make me happy, you are different but in the best way possible! Spencer, I like you a lot." He explains.

"Can we just go slow than. Not be official yet but maybe try and see what if feels like. Because Toby you do make me happy but I am just scared." I explain rubbing his cheek with my hand, wiping away the tears.

"Ok, but please tell me if you think it's not going to work. Because I don't like being stringed along like a puppet. I have feelings too." He says.

"I know." I reply before leaning in and kissing him. I don't know what I got myself into but it feels right. Maybe I can learn to love this boy. We pull away from the kiss and look at each other with our foreheads pressed together. I am being to shiver because the rain is cold.

"Come on, let's get you inside before you get sick" he says while putting his jacket on me trying to keep me warm. We get back to the house and go straight into Toby's room not wanting to explain to the guys what happened.

"Here" Toby says while throwing me a pair of his boxers and shirt.

"Thanks" I say quietly before going into the bathroom to change. I walk and see Toby laying on his bed working on the assignment.

"So we are almost done we just have part 4 to complete and that's it." Toby explains. We work on the project for an hour before we finish. It is now 6pm.

"So Spence, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date um maybe Friday, you know to try this thing out" Toby asks nervously while starching the back of his neck. I find it cute that he is getting nervous. He has really changed a lot so for this year.

"Yes I would love to" I answer before leaving his room with a kiss on the cheek. I say goodbye to all the guys and then head home.

Toby's POV

She said yes! She said yes! Oh my god I have been trying for this for forever. I break out into the biggest smile ever. I have to plan the best date ever. As I think of ideas there is a knock on my door.

"Come in" I say. Jason enters me room and then closes the doors behind him.

"So can you please explain to me what happened?" Jason asks. I nod. This is going to be a long story.

"Ok you promise you won't tell anybody, not even Aria or the boys?" I say.

"I promise" he replies.

"Ok so yesterday Spencer and I were hanging out watching movies all day and making cookies. It was a pretty chill day, nothing too big. But when she was going to leave we kissed twice" I explain.

"Wait, so that's why you were so happy yesterday?" Jason asks. I nod.

"Anyways, I don't know I thought there was something going on. I am trying to change for her and doing everything to show her that I can be the guy she wants. But hearing what she said really I ran. But she ran after to me and begged to talk. We kind of talked slash yelled. In the end she decided to give me a chance. But it's not official. I am taking her on a date on Friday but I don't know what to do. Can you help me since she is you sister?" I ask helplessly.

"Yes, I will help. First thing you need to know about Spencer is she doesn't like going to big, fancy restaurants. She grew up around money and she hated it. Take her somewhere small and comfy. She is also a totally nerd and loves the outdoors. Your favourite things are coffee and scrabble. But that's all the info I am giving you. The rest you have to figure out yourself." Jason says before he leaves. I am going to plan the perfect date.

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry that this is kind of a short chapter. I promise I will post another chapter on Sunday and it will be longer. There will be a time skip. So next chapter will be about the date. Lots and lots of Spoby fluff coming up soon. Thank you so much to all you followers. And please continue to follow and favourite this story. Also REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW it makes me want to write faster when I see all your amazing reviews. I love you all. And thank you again.**

**Kisses Volleyballgirl18.**


End file.
